


The Lonely Earth

by OliveTheClimber



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (Boom! Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Regret, comics canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheClimber/pseuds/OliveTheClimber
Summary: Trini is the earth. An earth without water is nothing more than a desolate wasteland. As the fires of regret consume her, she leaves to free her water. Hopefully, Kiya will forgive her.
Relationships: Trini (Power Rangers)/Kiya (Power Rangers)
Kudos: 1





	The Lonely Earth

**Author's Note:**

> People sleep on this ship, but GOD I love it. This takes place after Necessary Evil and after the Omegas kidnap Drakkon, but consider canon diverging before the weird vampire aliens attack the Spectrum. For those uninitiated, Trini is the Yellow Omega Ranger and Kiya is the Blue Omega Ranger. I recommend reading Boom Studio's Necessary Evil arc in the comics to understand the context of what happened.

Safehaven. A place where the Empowered settled in order to escape the pain of the powers that bled into them from the Morphin’ Grid. They were saved and brought together by the Omega Rangers, though recent events nearly ruined everything for all involved. Though in the end, all was forgiven on the two sides. The Empowered no longer were connected to the Grid, and while some chose to return to their homes, a vast majority remained in Safehaven. For them? It had become home.

Any time in which there was not some universe ending alarm, the Omega Rangers spent their days on Safehaven as well. To them it was also home. While Jason and Zack, the Red and Black Omega Rangers, spent most of their time above ground… Trini, the Yellow Omega Ranger, spent it elsewhere.

Being stuck out in space with Jason and Zack, Trini was surprised to have found that things had changed over time. At one point she and Jason tried their hand at romance, but now she couldn’t even remember what that felt like. Jason was her friend, and she never could think of him as anything more than that. Perhaps time changed her? Maybe she never liked him that way at all?

A sigh escaped Trini’s mouth as she looked at the blue jar in front of her. Many great evils from through the universe were kept here until more long-term solutions could be met. Kiya… Trini was fond of Kiya. The lone moments on Safehaven prior… they spent most of their time together. Strong… resilient… it felt like fate had simply pushed her too far. And the worst part was that Trini understood to a certain extent. Why Kiya felt the way she did. Why Kiya did what she did. The others all thought Kiya had lost her mind, but… Trini had found what she had done was wrong, but rational as well.

Kiya was hurting innocent people, in the name of what she thought would protect innocent people. Drakkon stole the White Light. Tommy was given the White Light. Tommy isn’t Drakkon. But to Kiya, the difference didn’t matter. Drakkon held on for years while the White Light poisoned him and eventually used that close connection to the Morphin’ Grid to destroy everything. 

Trini’s hand trembled a bit. She missed Kiya. Their last meeting had her smash the Blue Omega with a giant hammer. In the moment it seemed like the only thing that would help. Kiya had already attacked Jason, but for a moment it felt like she and Kiya wouldn’t have had to. A momentary flashback to Breel and seeing Kiya in that dress filled Trini’s mind. The late night talks the two would have on the Spectrum that lasted until they fell asleep.

Those nights were gone now. And the reactions would never be pretty when Kiya was mentioned. Xi, especially, since he lost the Blue Emissary. But even then, it felt cruel and unusual to lock Kiya up in a jar like Lord Zedd. Kiya wasn’t trying to kill people or conquer the universe. Drakkon made her hate the Power Rangers. And even after all of it? Trini couldn’t hate Kiya. She just couldn’t. She missed her. Trini was the earth. Kiya was the water. And those two things flowed together so naturally.

“They’re gonna get really pissed, aren’t they?” Trini said to herself, aloud in the dark hall of jars. She just needed to talk to her. Even if all they did was argue, it would be worth it. Just to talk to her. Just one more time. Trini had helped save the universe so many times. Just one more.

And just like that the jar top was taken off, a blue flash of light flowed out of it as Kiya’s body laid sprawled out on the ground. As far as Trini understood it, being in the jars was like a semi-conscious dream state. Kiya was unconscious after Trini fought her, and she still seemed to be.

Trini missed her. The Yellow Omega Ranger didn’t spend much time getting to the ground and sitting there, allowing the former Ranger to lay her head on Trini’s lap.

“I’m sorry I had to hurt you… I… There are no excuses, I guess, are there?” Trini ran her hand through Kiya’s white hair, looking at the unconscious purple-skinned girl with a frown. “I feel like I should have stuck up for you. If I could have helped you more, and noticed how much you were hurting… So much for the heart of the team, huh?”

Kiya’s breathing had been very shallow, but as time passed in the silence of a dark and barely lit hall, the air was finally starting to get her breathing again.

“If I could take it back, I would. You know, everyone else was concerned when Xi lost the Emissary but… I lost you.” Trini frowned again. “And I should have tried more. Being a Power Ranger sometimes does that to you… you forget about the moral greyness in the universe. Until you’re forced to live up to it. I had to do some dubious things after what happened with the Empowered. Things… that were right in my head, but I know other people see it as wrong.” Her eyes looked at Kiya’s restful face. 

Kiya stirred a little bit, and she groaned near inaudibly as her eyes sluggishly fluttered awake. Her vision was quite a bit fuzzy, taking a moment to readjust to whatever was happening to her. Was this what happened after death, she could only wonder. She saw that face again. It seemed unfair to see that face. Was this some sort of cruel punishment?

“I know you probably won’t forgive me. I don’t expect you to. I betrayed your trust. I betrayed you… Because I thought I had to put everything else above what I wanted...” Trini said, her voice dripping with sadness and… regret? She wasn’t dead. Kiya’s memory was fighting Trini and… well she guessed she lost that fight. But… Why was she here and not sealed away forever?

“P… pretty sure I did the same thing.” Kiya managed to choke out. Her throat felt like it was trapped in the driest and coldest room to ever exist. Trini’s face of regret, unexpectedly, turned into what Kiya could only describe as unadulterated joy.

“Y-you woke up. You woke up.”

“Yeah, I did…” Kiya was still getting her bearings together, when she noticed her head wasn’t lying on the cold, rock floor. “My… head is…” 

“Sorry about that. I didn’t wanna lay your head laying on the cold floor when you woke up.”

“Well, that’s kind of you after you bashed me with your hammer.” Kiya replied, still a bit groggy and unaware of her own tone. “How long has it been…? Since then?”

“Not too long. A couple months, I’d say. Things have been… hectic? Tiring? Lonely?”

“Why’d you come back?”

“I came back whenever I could. Sometimes I’d just stare at the jar, trying to pull myself together enough to open up the top and free you.” Trini began. It was only then that Kiya realized that not only was she still happily laying her head there, but that Trini was still running her hand through her hair. “I felt like a hypocrite. Something snapped though today. It wasn’t fair that you were stuck in here… It…”

Kiya sighed a bit, slowly raising herself up and finding herself sitting next to Trini instead of laying her head on top of her.

“You know… I was hoping back then you’d talk me down… Somewhere in me at least. Though I guarantee if this were Jason or Zack right now, I’d probably be on a warpath.”

“But with me?”

“You were the one I least wanted to hurt.” Kiya looked down. “I said some nasty things during our fight. More so than when I fought Jason. I had to convince myself to fight you…”

“We all make mistakes, Kiya. I made the mistake of not sticking up for you when Xi stuffed you in that jar. I was… reeling from losing you, and I guess I didn’t want to step on his toes.”

“Xi doesn’t have toes though.”

Trini chuckled for the first time in a while.

“Nah but he’d kill me if he knew I was letting you out.” Trini laughed dryly to herself, as Kiya raised an eyebrow.

“You’re… letting me go? Why would you do that? You were, no offense, the one who beat me with a hammer.”

“There… we encountered a being out there in space… A planet engulfed in flames, all of…” Trini didn’t like thinking about it. The Empyreal that committed the genocide of an entire planet, solely because they didn’t live up to some sort of standard? The fire. The destruction. The absolute definition of death reflected in Trini’s eyes. It wasn’t hard for Kiya to notice those flames burning in Trini. Those tears were starting to roll. “All of them died in a near instant. Killed by some creature from the dark corners of the universe…! And we couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

“That’s…” Kiya didn’t know what to say. Things had changed while she was imprisoned in the jar, but it was enough to… change Trini even more. She had already been killed by Drakkon during the Shattering. But here? This was something different. Something broke inside Trini. And it was something really horribly obvious.

“Jason made the decision to kidnap Drakkon.”

“What…?”

“Drakkon is alive. Somehow he survived being obliterated with his world. But he knew about them… the Empyreals. The beings that were responsible… and he was running with his tail between his legs to escape them.”

“Why is he not DEAD?!” Kiya got up and looked down at her furiously, but backed off as she noticed the emptiness in Trini’s eyes.

“You… think I don’t want him dead too? Dead and buried in some unmarked hole where no one will ever need to think about him again? All he does right now is pick at our brains.” Trini slowly rose up to meet Kiya. “For me, he seems to like to pick at what I did to you lately… Trini, the heat of the Omega Rangers, graciously beating her… beating someone close to her over the head with a hammer and then letting her get locked up in a jar!”

Trini’s eyes looked regretful.

“We don’t have a choice. I realized when that planet was burning that… everything isn’t so black and white. Zordon taught us that in the world there’s light and darkness, and that’s it. But sometimes you have to go into the darkness to make the universe safer.” She looked at Kiya.

“How do I even know I can trust you right now…? I really, really want to.” Kiya looked somewhere between enraged and pleading. “What do you plan to do to Drakkon when you… find these Empyreals?!”

“... Jason and Zack want to return him to Zordon’s jail cell… That’s not going to happen... “ Trini’s tired body stepped forward to Kiya. “I’ll put him in the ground if I have to... But for now he’s useful to us. Useful to saving everyone out there who is innocent.” She looked to Kiya again. “Like you. Drakkon shouldn’t get a free pass out of jail romping around the universe while they force you to sit in a jar!”

Trini took a step forward.

“I missed you. And I realized after what happened… I decided something.”

Another step forward. Kiya looked at Trini again, her eyes burning with something.

“I decided I wasn’t doing anything more without you around. You wanted to know how you could trust me?”

Kiya nodded.

Trini took another step forward, right up to Kiya and the alien girl didn’t even process what happened next. Her lips felt warm as Trini pressed her own up against them. She held there for a moment, as something cold slipped around her fingers and onto her hand. Trini pulled away for a brief moment and held Kiya’s hand up, Omega Morpher slid on.

“And… Why would you trust me? After everything I did to you and your friends? Kiya asked, her voice trying to distance itself but also failing.

“Well… you didn’t attack me the moment you woke up.” Trini sighed a bit and looked into Kiya’s eyes again. “Second is you didn’t deny that kiss.”

Kiya’s purple face turned a furious red color.

“Fire dances around freely in the air. Without air, fire can’t exist.” Trini said, looking deeper into Kiya’s eyes. “Without water, earth is nothing more than a desolate waste. They’re partners, allowing life to thrive on the earth. I’ve felt empty since the water of my earth got shoved into a jar… I made my decision and I’m living with it.”

“You’re okay with that? With what I did?”

“I understand why you did it now. The minute we had to take Drakkon… no, the minute I saw that planet burn… I knew what needed to happen…” Trini grasped Kiya’s shoulders again. “Even if… they wanted to throw you back into a jar, I wouldn’t let them…”

Trini’s eyes looked genuine.

“We… need to talk about this more, okay?”

“Right now?”

“Yeah but… not here… our spot then… we’ll talk all of this through.”


End file.
